It must have been love
by LuisaPoison
Summary: Shina há muito já não era mais a temida Amazona de Ofiúco, agora ela era uma senhora que morava em sua terra natal. Ela sempre ouvia um sussuro a lhe chamar, uma voz tão conhecida por ela...


Lay a whisper on my pillow

(Deixe um suspiro no meu travesseiro)

Leave the winter on the ground

(Deixe o inverno para trás)

I wake up lonely, there's air of silence

(Eu acordo sozinha, existe um ar de silêncio)

In the bedroom and all around (and all around)

(Na cama, por todo lado (por todo lado)

– Shina… – um sussurro como o vento soou pelo quarto ainda escuro, devido às longas e escuras cortinas que cobriam as janelas do cômodo.

– Milo? – Subitamente ela abriu os olhos e sentou em sua cama. Vagou os olhos pelo quarto a procura do dono da voz tão conhecida por ela, mas não viu ninguém, estava sozinha como sempre. – Devem ser meus pensamentos querendo me pregar uma peça, mais uma vez.

Olhou em volta de novo, resignada, levantou-se dirigindo-se ao banheiro para realizar sua higiene e ficou prostrada em frente ao espelho quadrado que estava pregado na parede, analisando suas feições. Os cabelos outrora num tom vivo de verde, agora estavam acinzentados, a pele com as marcas naturais do tempo, a única coisa que se mantinha igual eram seus belos olhos esmeraldinos. Há muito não era mais a temida Amazona de Ofiúco, agora ela era somente Shina, uma senhora levando uma vida normal.

Analisou suas feições por mais algum tempo, não estava insatisfeita com o que via, sempre soube que um dia isso iria acontecer, e de certo modo ansiava dia após dia por isso. Suspirou profundamente e após, foi até a cozinha do apartamento que residia em seu país natal. Colocou água para esquentar, enquanto esperava, apoiou-se em pé no balcão com tampo de granito escuro, cruzou os braços sobre seu peito, descansando o queixo na palma da mão, enquanto seus lindos olhos verdes fitaram um ponto qualquer da parede clara do cômodo. Nesse momento sua vida passou diante de seus olhos sem que conseguisse controlar os pensamentos.

Lembrou do dia que chegou no santuário ainda muito novinha e sem entender direito a dimensão que tudo aquilo significava, as várias batalhas travadas ao longo dos anos, sua obsessão por Seiya, as inúmeras perdas de amigos e companheiros que sofreu, o momento que Athena a chamou para treinar Kouga, e por fim, o dia que decidiu abandonar suas atribuições como Amazona. Eram lembranças boas e ruins ao mesmo tempo porque apesar de tudo, sua vida como guerreira não foi feita só de momentos ruins, teve sim, muitas alegrias e a maior delas foi quando descobriu o verdadeiro amor nos braços do escorpião dourado.

O tempo que passaram juntos foi pouco, mas o suficiente para fazê-la feliz, para descobrir que ela não era somente uma Amazona, era também uma mulher cheia de vida, cheia de sonhos que mereciam ser vividos. Milo a fazia se sentir plena.

Por vezes, as lembranças de seu amado e do sorriso dele acalentava seu ser e era o que a mantinha em pé. A saudade e os momentos que passaram juntos por vezes castigavam seu coração e sua alma, em outras lhe atormentava os sonhos, mas a esperança de que um dia irão se reencontrar faz com que siga em frente.

Despertou de seu transe ao ouvir o chiar da chaleira e, enquanto desligava o fogão, inconscientemente deixou uma lágrima rolar, pelas lembranças de um passado não tão distante assim.

Mal sabia Shina que Milo a acompanhava e cuidava dela por entre as sombras, tendo as mesmas sensações e sentimentos que ela. Mas, principalmente a saudade martirizava ambos.

x.x.x.x.x

Já era noite e Shina quase adormecia quando ouviu o sussurro soando em seu quarto. Abriu os olhos, sentou olhando em volta procurando pelo amado na escuridão de seu quarto. Abraçou a si própria para tentar confortar-se, mas, sem que sentisse, lágrimas espessas rolaram pelo seu rosto. Por que aquilo vinha se repetindo sem que conseguisse vê-lo.

Touch me now, I close my eyes

(Toque-me agora, eu fecho meus olhos)

And dream away

(E fico sonhando)

Um toque sutil e frio em seu rosto, fez um arrepio percorrer todo o seu corpo.

– Por que não posso vê-lo? – perguntou com a voz temerosa, pensava estar sonhando ou então que tivesse enlouquecido de vez, mas seu coração dizia que era ele.

– Feche os olhos! – a voz voltou a sussurrar.

Sem titubear ela atendeu o pedido. As cortinas da janela começaram a tremular com o vento que soprava naquele quarto sombrio. O vento impiedoso e gélido a envolveu.

Então… a aura dourada começou a se mostrar e tomar forma, o corpo atlético, os olhos azuis cristalinos, os longos cabelos azuis e o lindo sorriso que ela amava. Era ele, Milo de Escorpião, ali na sua frente.

– Milo! – Shina correu em direção a ele, a saudade era grande, tentou abraçá-lo, mas seu corpo o atravessou fazendo com que a ex-Amazona voltasse a encher os olhos de lágrimas. Sentia um misto de sensações: alegria por poder vê-lo novamente depois de tantos anos e tristeza por ele estar ali tão perto, mas tão longe ao mesmo tempo.

– Eu sinto muito por não ter voltado…! – a voz marcante dele sussurrou triste – E por não poder abraçá-la.

Milo se aproximou de Shina, tentou tocar o rosto de sua amada para enxugar as lágrimas, mas ao fazer isso seus dedos se dissiparam, pareciam fumaça.

– Eu nunca te esqueci e estou orgulhoso de você porque apesar de tudo, seguiste em frente – ele sorriu para acalentá-la e passar segurança, não queria que ela se entregasse agora.

It must have been love but it's over now

(Deve ter sido amor, mas agora acabou)

It must have been good but I lost it somehow

(Deve ter sido bom, mas de alguma forma eu o perdi)

It must have been love but it's over now

(Deve ter sido amor, mas agora acabou)

From the moment we touched 'til the time had run out

(Desde o momento que nos tocamos até nos separarmos)

– Só em pensar que o perdi…. – foi a vez da italiana sussurrar e forçar um sorriso.

O ex-dourado balançou a cabeça para os lados com veemência – Você nunca me perderá Shina – sua mão tentou envolver a da ex-Amazona - Eu sempre estive perto o bastante, olhando por você e te protegendo de todo o mal. Sei que isso não é correto, mas me conforta estar perto de ti – confessou.

– Por que você faz isso? – agora o tom de voz era de surpresa, não esperava ouvir isso dele Todavia nesse mesmo momento sua mente foi envolvida por vários flashes de situações inexplicáveis que haviam acontecido. Agora sabia que era ele.

– Porque você é meu bem maior – respondeu simplesmente.

Milo esbanjava o mesmo sorriso da última vez que haviam se visto. Com as mãos trêmulas, Shina tentou tocar a face dele novamente, temendo atravessá-lo, então apenas contornou a lembrança dos lábios dele.

– Estou tão cansada – ela suspirou – Quando virá me buscar? Meu tempo nesse mundo está se esgotando.

Ele sentia a alma sofrida dela. Não só pela idade, mas por tudo o que viveu em sua vida. No entanto, ela se tornou mais forte do que imaginava.

– Tenha um pouco mais de paciência, ainda não é a hora. – foi a vez dele contornar, sem tocar, os lábios dela.

A italiana sorriu emocionada e naquele momento soube que o reencontro tão esperado não tardaria, ela sentia isso. Seu corpo sentia…

x.x.x.x.x

Horas depois acordou em sua cama, olhou em volta, pensando que tudo o que ocorrera na noite passada tinha sido fruto de um sonho, mas o perfume amadeirado de Milo ainda estava presente no ambiente. Um sorriso se formou em seus lábios, era a resposta que estava precisando. Sendo assim, com o coração mais leve, voltou a dormir.

x.x.x.x.x

No outro dia acordou com batidas incessantes na porta de seu apartamento. Ainda sonolenta dirigiu-se até lá, e ao abrí-la, para sua surpresa era seu ex-pupilo Kouga de Pégaso que estava acompanhado, por sua agora esposa, Yuna de Águia.

– Mestra – O jovem de cabelos vermelhos a abraçou efusivamente – Viemos lhe visitar, estava preocupado! A senhora deixou de retornar nossas ligações. Está tudo bem? – Ele terminou sua fala já sentando no sofá.

– Sim, está tudo bem – ela suspirou e olhou para o ruivo – Desculpe por deixá-lo preocupado, é que… – não conseguiu terminar a frase.

– Ah, não se preocupe mestra. Agora já sabemos que está tudo bem. – pegou as mãos da mais velha entre as suas – Eu também não gosto de ver a senhora sozinha aqui – confessou.

Ela estava sentada no meio dos dois jovens, com a mão livre segurou a mão da Amazona loira. Olhava de um para outro com um sorriso – Por que vocês não passam uns dias aqui comigo? - a ex-amazona perguntou expectante.

Kouga e Yuna se entreolharam e assentiram positivamente. Os dois jovens tinham um carinho especial pela mais velha e estavam felizes por poder revê-la.

Make-believing we're together

(Faça-me acreditar que estamos juntos)

That I'm sheltered by your heart

(Que estou amparada em seu coração)

But in and outside I've turned to water

(Mas por dentro e por fora, eu me tornei água)

Like a teardrop in your palm

(Como uma lágrima na sua palma da mão)

And it's a hard winter's day

(E isso é um duro dia de inverno)

I dream away

(Eu sonho)

Vários dias se passaram, Kouga e Yuna faziam de tudo para a ex-amazona se sentir bem. Eles a tinham como uma mãe e Shina os tinha como filhos, os filhos que sempre havia desejado ter. Eles passeavam, e a italiana preparava alguns pratos típicos para eles. Passaram dias bem divertidos onde também lembraram das várias lutas que travaram, das coisas boas que estavam vivendo nos últimos anos.

Mais alguns dias se passaram, sendo que numa manhã fria de inverno ela acordou, e com certo esforço sentou-se na cama. Lá estava ele, sentado ao pé da cama, lindo como ela se lembrava.

– Está na hora… vamos? – Levantou-se e estendeu a mão para ela que aceitou sem pestanejar.

Quando sentiu o toque foi inevitável que as lágrimas começassem a rolar pelo rosto de Shina, há muito ansiava por poder sentir a textura da pele de Milo. O escorpiano, que sentia as mesmas emoções, ergueu a outra mão e deslizou os dedos pela face de sua amada, que cerrou os olhos ao sentir o toque gentil e carinhoso em sua pele fria. Sem pensar, um abraço caloroso se formou, pois a saudade de ambos era muito grande.

De súbito, o escorpiano soltou o abraço, selando seus lábios nos dela num beijo terno e cheio de saudade. Por muitos anos ansiaram poder sentir o toque um do outro novamente e naquele momento estavam cumprindo a promessa que haviam feito.

– Você não mudou nada… continua linda. – Milo murmurou após afastar o beijo.

A ex-amazona era descrente nas palavras de seu amado, muitos anos haviam se passado, já não era jovem. Todavia se surpreendeu ao olhar para suas mãos, elas não continham mais a pele enrugada e sim, estavam viçosas. Shina então percebeu que havia voltado a ser como antes. Mas nem teve tempo de absorver aquilo, pois Milo lhe oferecia a mão novamente. Não tinham muito tempo.

– Vamos para um lugar onde nunca mais iremos nos separar? - Milo perguntou com a voz embargada.

Sorridentes e de mãos dadas ela contemplou pela última vez seu corpo desfalecido sobre a cama. Deixou uma última lágrima lhe escapar dos olhos, mas agora eram de alegria. Assim seus espíritos desaparecem.

x.x.x.x.x

Horas depois, Kouga estranhando a demora da velha mestra foi até o quarto e a encontrou com um semblante calmo e sorridente. Chamou a esposa logo em seguida ao notar o que havia acontecido.

– Ela se foi – o ruivo falou chorando abraçado na esposa.

A loira também chorava, mas tentava confortar o marido dizendo que agora ela iria reencontrar todos aqueles que ela sentia falta. Ele, mesmo triste, sabia que era verdade.

O que ninguém sabia era que Shina e Milo foram recebidos nos campos Elíseos pelos demais Cavaleiros dourados e prateados, todos sorriam abertamente para eles. Ali era a verdadeira morada dos que lutaram pela honra e em nome de Athena.

A esverdeada correu e abraçou seus antigos irmãos de arma, mas foi ao avistar sua velha amiga Marin de Águia e seu pupilo Cassius que novamente lágrimas de alegria vieram em seus olhos esmeraldinos. Os três se abraçaram fervorosamente, descontando ali todos os anos de saudade.

E com esse reencontro emocionante para ambos, o casal selou o pacto de viverem eternamente juntos.

x.x.x.x.x

Snif Snif! *Pega um lencinho* Por favor, não me matem porque no fim tudo acabou bem hehehe. Foi um final diferente, mas mesmo assim feliz

Link da música: https//watch?v=SEzjHHtEpHglist=RDSEzjHHtEpHg

Espero que vocês tenham gostado da fic.

Beijos e até a próxima.


End file.
